Transformers: Autobots vs Skynet
by hero101
Summary: This is When Bulkhead goes to the Island of Griffin Rock to See the Rescue Bots: Heatwave, and Boulder. How they Met last time? it said in the Story. But Little did the Bots know, that they were sent to the Future of The "War against the Machines". A.K.A: Terminator. - Yes! it's a Triple Crossover! - Have Fun.
**Hey Guys, this is Richard Serpa. This a New Story with a Crossover of Transformers Prime, and Transformers Rescue Bots.**

 **I don't Own them Both. But I'll see You Guys Later. Oh Yeah in this story has worlds that are Already Crossover before. Hers the Link**

Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic (A Hub Crossover Special)

Starformers The Prime Wars

Ben 10: Prime Force

At the Autobot Base of **Outpost Omega** , **Ratchet** is Studying the Map of the Dimensional Universes Like **Ben Tennyson** 's Universe, **Anakin Skywalker** 's Universe, and **Twilight Sparkle** 's Universe. But there is One Place that is in their own Universe is the **Rescue Bots**. **Bulkhead** is listening to His Music.

"Ratchet, We need You Here to Study this Artifact" Said Optimus on the Radio. Ratchet gets to the Comm Channel, "I'll be Right there Optimus" said Ratchet as he Turned to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, I may be Gone for Three Days. But We'll be Back" said Ratchet as he left to the Portal. "Ok, - I"ll Wait" said Bulkhead.

Bulkhead sits down to Listen to His Music. Then 2 hours Later, Bulkhead was Scrolling Around with the Maps to the Locations that they Already Been to, and the Universal Maps as Well. Until He find Coordinates to an Island, Off of the Coast of Maine. Bulkhead Examine the Map, Coordinates, and It's Name, "Lets see, - **Griffin Rock, Maine** " said Bulkhead AS He continue, "Why would Optimus go to that Place?". Bulkhead typed in the Coordinates, and, Activates the Ground Bridge, Then He sets of to the Island.

Later in Griffin Rock, Gram Burns was Working on a Project for Doc Green. "Hey Gram, - Have You seen **Boulder**?" said **Heatwave**. "Sure, Cody told Me, that He's at Blossom Vale" said Gram. "Doing What?" said Heatwave.

Meanwhile at **Blossom Vale,** **Boulder** does, What He Always Do Draw, and Paint, "Perfect!, This is a Great Picture for My Art Show" said Boulder. Then He hears a Truck Moving to His Area, and Turns around to see Heatwave, "Oh, - It's just You **Heatwave** " said Boulder in a Happy Relived. "What are You doing?" said Heatwave asking Boulder. Boulder Explained, "I'm just Working on a Project for My Art Show". "You have have an Art Show?" said Heatwave. "Sure, But it's for the Museum's Art exhibit, so Everyone can see" said Boulder.

Back at Town in the Docks, a Ground Bridge opened up, and came out was Bulkhead. He looked around, "Where am I?" said Bulkhead. "Well, If I get My Answer in that Town" said Bulkhead as He transforms to his SUV mode, and Drives into Town.

Inside of Town, Heatwave, and Boulder were heading Back to the Fire House from Delivering the Picture that Boulder drew to the Griffin Rock Museum. "You know Boulder, You made a Great Job of cheering People by making that Painting of Yours" said Heatwave. "Thanks Heatwave, - I'm just Always Helpful to Everyone" said Boulder.

Then at a Red Light, They saw a Green SUV crossed the street and to the Park, "Hey Heatwave, Is that some kind of a New Vehicle that I saw?" said Heatwave. "Sure, But that's not from Our Island Car-lot, - But I know One Autobot that has that Form: **Bulkhead** " said Heatwave. Heatwave, and Boulder followed Him to the Park.

Speaking of Bulkhead, He's driving slowing to See everything has High-Technology, and People have Fun, "Hmm, Now I know Why Optimus Goes to this Place. - It's So, - Peaceful,with New Technology we never heard of. This feels Great" said Bulkhead.

Then He sees Two Rescue Bots following Him, He knew them as Well, " **Heatwave?!** , - **Boulder?!** " said Bulkhead. "Nice to see You to Bulk" said Heatwave. "You Guys really Helped Us a Lot, Back Then" said Bulkhead. "No Problem Bulkhead, were Autobots Right?" said Boulder. Bulkhead knows what their going to say like, " _How did You get Here Anyway_ ", - "Before, You ask How I got here. I just want to see where You Guys live, After our Encounter" said Bulkhead. "Come with Us then, we'll show You" said Boulder.

At the Rescue Fire House, Heatwave, and Boulder lead Bulkhead to their Home, "Nice Place You got here" said Bulkhead. "Thanks Bulkhead, We we're Stationed Here to Protect the Town" said Heatwave. "OH!, I almost Forgot, - Today's **Bot** **Appreciation Day** " said Boulder. Bulkhead is Confused, " **Bot Appreciation Day** ". Boulder explained to Bulkhead of what this Day is, "Bot Appreciation Day is When Everyone Appreciated Us for the Hard Work We did. Plus, - this Day where anyone who attends will each get a miniature action figure made by Doc Greene's 3-D printer" said Boulder. "(Whistle), - Wish I had Four of You Guys, - Then I'll add them to the Artifacts, So Optimus, and the Others can see" said Bulkhead. Heatwave told Him in a Good Way, "Maybe You can, - Come to the Park".

At the Park, Heatwave, and Boulder drive in their Vehicle Modes with Bulkhead driving, and Carrying Action Figures of the Whole, - Rescue Bot Team, "This, - is the Best Day, - **Ever!** " said Bulkhead. But Until **Cody** called in, "Hello any Rescue Team Available, - Come in Over!" said Cody in the Communicator. "Heatwave here, whats the Problem Cody?" said Heatwave. Cody: "Remember the Old Time Machine that Doc Green was Working on as our own Ground Bridge?", Heatwave: "Yes", Cody: Well It's gone Crazy, when Huxley Prescott activate it". Heatwave: "(Sigh) You know Him, - He wants to go to The Story, even if it's Secret". "We'll be on our way. But this Time,- We now have Bulkhead Helping Us" said Boulder. "Let's get over there **ASAP!** " said Bulkhead.

They raced to the Hidden Lab, were Cody was trying to shut it down in the Control Room, "It's not working" said Cody. "Don't worry, - I'll take care of this" said Bulkhead. He walked towards the Machine, and Shuts it down, Manually. "Why didn't I Think of that?" said Cody smiley. But Before the Portal is closed, the Lightning Rods Caught Heatwave, Boulder, and Bulkhead by their Legs, and Drags them with it, "This is Not what I had in Mind!" said Bulkhead. "Last time It does this, it Only works Us by Energon, Not Humans!" said Boulder. "This is Not Funny!" said Heatwave. Then all of them Dragged through the Portal, and Then they were Gone. "Please be Safe" Cody in a Worried monument.

 **To Be Continue**.


End file.
